Kurt, Blaine y las Reliquias de la Muerte
by DaniBramKB
Summary: Blaine y Kurt asitieron a la premiere de Harry Potter disfrazados, pero Kurt no quiere que nadie lo vea, esto lo lleva a una situación embarazosa con algunos miembros del glee club.


**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, la historia es de goodgollymolly, y los personajes de FOX yo sólo me adjudico la traducción**

"¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo! ¡Te amo demasiado! ¡Lucimos INCREÍBLES!"

Blaine daba brinquitos por todos lados mientras esperaban en la línea que las puertas de la sala del cine se abrieran. Kurt lo había sorprendido con boletos para la premiere de media noche de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte II" y Blaine estaba teniendo problemas al momento de controlar sus emociones. Agregándole la vergüenza por el hecho de que Blaine haya insistido en disfrazarse.

"Blaine," Kurt siseó, "La gente nos mira extraño, ¡Detente!"

Blaine tomó su mano, alzándola para besar los nudillos de Kurt.

"Yo pienso que ellos nos miran por que no comprenden lo épico que es el bromance de Harry y Ron. ¡Hubiera deseado que tuviéramos tiempo para hacer los disfraces de Dumbledore y Grindlewald! ¡Hubiéramos lucido épicos!"

"Aun así eres infantil."

"Aun así me amas."

"Cierto."

Blaine seguía parloteando acerca de Harry Potter, y como desearía que hubieran podido disfrazarse de Dumbledore y Grindlewald, por que eso hubiera sido más auténtico ¿No? Kurt solo asentía y reía con su novio, solamente porque se veía adorable hablando de esos temas. Esto continúo hasta que Kurt divisó a alguien y se escondió bajó la larga ropa de mago de Blaine.

"¿Qué dem-?" Blaine dijo, claramente confundido, "Kurt, ¿Por qué estas bajo mi ropa?"

"¡Shh! Vi a algunos miembros de New Directions, ¡No puede ser visto vestido así!"

"¡Vamos! Las ropas de mago son totalmente asombrosas. Puedo sentir una genial brisa alrededor de mí-"

"Blaine Anderson, si terminas esa oración, yo jamás, nunca romperé las reglas de mi casa de nuevo contigo."

"Bien," gimoteó Blaine, "¡Sin embargo sólo estoy haciendo esto para así poder meter mi mano bajo tu ropa, Ron!"

Kurt pinchó su trasero por debajo de la ropa y Blaine chilló. Y fue ahí cuando casi todos los integrantes de New Directions los vieron. Blaine trató de mantener su cabeza volteada.

"Em, Kurt, acabas de hacer que atrajera la atención hacía mí, y ahora tus amigos vienen hacia acá," Blaine siseó, "¡Bien hecho!"

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Sólo ignóralos!"

"Kurt, ¡No puedo ignorarlos! ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?"

"Cierto, pero ¡NO ME PUEDEN VER!"

"¿Quién-no-debe-ser-visto?" Blaine se rio entre dientes. Kurt lo pinchó de nuevo, y ahora chilló más fuerte. "¡No estás ayudando oh Señor Oscuro de los pellizcos!"

Puck, Lauren, Finn y Rachel se aproximaron a ellos en la fila, bueno, realmente solo a Blaine, ya que el otro no podía ser visto.

"Em, Blaine," preguntó Finn, "¿Dónde está Kurt? ¿Creí que había conseguido boletos para ambos?"

"¡No soy Blaine! ¡Soy Harry Potter! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Kurt se puso nervioso bajo la ropa de Blaine. Vaya forma de ser cauteloso, Blaine. Su novio si que sabía como engañar a la gente.

"Blaine, ¿Dónde está Kurt? ¡Sabemos que no eres realmente Harry Potter!" Rachel intervino indignada.

"¿Cómo saben que no soy Harry Potter?" preguntó Blaine en tono infantil, "¿Lo han conocido alguna vez?"

_Enloqueció, _pensó Kurt. _Mi novio es un lunático y todos mis amigos acaban de darse cuenta. Perfecto._

"Bueno, _Harry,"_ dijo Rachel resaltando, "¿Dónde esta Ginny?"

"¿Por qué traería a Ginny cuando su hermano es claramente mucho más sexy?"

Kurt pinchó a Blaine involuntariamente de nuevo, lo cual llevó a Blaine a ahogar un grito lanzando el hechizo Patronus con su varita falsa.

"Pensé que había sentido dementores," dijo Blaine con convicción, "pero parece que no puedo tener suficiente memoria."

"Por lo que Hudson me dijo acerca de ti y Hummel, no debería ser tan difícil." Puck rio mientras lo decía.

"¡FINN, le dijiste!" una voz apagada chilló.

Kurt puso sus manos sobre su boca, molesto con Finn por decirle a Puck acerca de su vida amorosa, y también con el mismo por gritar. Si iba a permanecer oculto debía ser más listo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Finn giró buscando la fuente del sonido. "¿Alguien más oyó eso?"

"Tal vez Kurt se molestó por que te vestiste como Harry," escupió Rachel, "ya que el siempre prefirió a Tom Felton como Draco."

"¡Prometiste no decir!" Kurt chilló desde debajo de la ropa.

"Anderson," dijo Lauren maliciosamente," ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos sobre Ron? ¿Tal vez que está debajo de tu ropa?"

"¿Ron? Bueno, él es realmente encantador. ¡Pero si el prefiere a Draco, no tengo idea de que haré! ¡He vivido en una mentira! ¡Ron y yo nos íbamos a casar! Iba a ser una ceremonia genial, de verdad, con pasteles de caldera y ranas de chocolate y-"

"Okay, _Harry,_" siseó Kurt mientras salía de debajo de la ropa, "tú ganas. Ahora todos pueden verme vestido así."

Puck, Rachel y Finn no parecieron tomarle importancia al atuendo de Kurt, pero su boca esta bien abierta. Lauren solo tenía una sonrisita pintada en su rostro.

"Estabas," Finn comenzó, "¿Estabas debajo de su ropa?"

"Si," dijo Kurt venenosamente, levantándose y sacudiéndose las rodillas, "Y hubiera continuado estando ahí si no fuera porque Harry se emociono un poco por algunos hechos."

"Oh. Por. DIOS. ¡Kurt! ¿A mitad de un cine?" preguntó Rachel con los ojos abiertos.

"Si, ¿En dónde más podría estar?"

"¿No podían si quiera haber ido al baño?" preguntó Puck, claramente impresionado por su amigo.

"No," dijo Kurt, claramente confundido por como lo miraban todos, "¿Por qué iríamos ahí? Estábamos bastante bien aquí afuera."

"Em, Kurt," murmuró Blaine, "Creo que ellos piensan que tú estabas haciendo… otra cosa… debajo de mi ropa."

"¿Cómo qué?" Claramente Kurt no entendía nada.

"Em, bebé," tartamudeó Blaine, "estabas arrodillado bajó mi ropa… y piensa en lo que dijiste acerca de mí estando emocionado…"

La comprensión se marcó en las facciones de Kurt. "Oh por Dios, ¡No estábamos haciendo eso! No haría eso en un cine lleno de gente. O en ningún otro lado con gente… Oh Dios. Finn, te juro, que si le dices a mi padre-"

"Hermano," dijo Finn, aún un poco pasmado, "Yo jamás mencionaría las palabras Blaine, Kurt y mamadas en una oración. ¡Burt mataría a la primera persona que encontrara!"

"De acuerdo," dijo Kurt, "¿Así que está aclarado? Nadie menciona este incidente o el atuendo NUNCA. Se llevaran esto a la tumba, o encontraré formas creativas para matarlos a todos."

"No tiene que ser creativo," dijo Blaine, "podríamos solo utilizar el Avada Kedavra."

"Blaine, tú no hiciste otra referencia de Harry Potter. Tienes tanta suerte de que te ame."

"¡También te amo, Ron!"

"Chicos, me estoy enfermando por tanta dulzura," murmuró Puck, "¿Les importaría bajarle un poco?"

Blaine apuntó con su varita a Puck y gritó. "¡Langlock!" Puck lo miró, claramente sin palabras.

"Vieron," dijo Blaine orgulloso, "¡Funcionó!"

Todos rieron, las puertas del cine se abrieron finalmente.

"Hay que sentarnos hasta atrás," Kurt le susurró a Blaine, "para poder alejarnos de estos locos."

"¡Me gusta como piensas, Ron! También puedo pensar en otras cosas que podemos hacer atrás… en la fila de atrás quiero decir." Sonrió Blaine, claramente planeando algo. "Olvidé el mapa del merodeador, así que no sabremos cuando se acerquen."

"Tienes tanta suerte de que te ame, Harry."

"También te amo, Won-Won."


End file.
